Ride
by Dinora
Summary: Diana teaches Akko how to horseback ride. Takes place after the second season ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Neh, Diana!"

The sound of a book closing and a gentle "ahem" replied.

Akko continued. "At your house, did you have animals? I noticed it was really big and had lots of open spaces."

Diana set her book down and nodded. The two were in the library, studying, well, Akko was, Diana was reading a novel.

"Yes. We have dogs, cats, some chickens and horses-"

"YOU HAVE HORSES?!"

"SHHHHHH!" The sound of the librarian hissing loudly nearly made Akko jump out of her seat while Diana softly sighed.

Once Akko finished bowing and saying sorry, they returned to their conversation. Akko's eyes were bright and cheery. "You have horses? How many? What kind? What color?"

Diana softly chuckled at Akko's earnestness. "Yes, four, they're all quarter horses and three are brown and one is black. Does that answer all of your questions?"

Akko was too busy reacting to the answers before asking more questions. "When did you learn how to ride them?"

Diana briefly thought before answering. "I would say...a little after I turned seven. I was very eager to start learning but my parents were concerned about my safety."

Akko's eyes widened even further. "Was it scary? Do you remember your first time riding?"

Diana paused again. The blonde was so used to riding and the act was familiar, that trying to remember the first time was quite difficult. Her brows furrowed but nothing was coming.

"I...don't remember. But I do enjoy riding. I never thought of it as scary." Diana finally answered.

"I see, I see. Hmm...I've never rode a horse but it looks really fun!" Akko answered, while laying her head on her hands on the table. Her eyes drifted upwards, as if imagining.

Diana didn't realize what she said until a moment later. "Wait, Akko, you've never ridden a horse?"

"No?"

"Is it...not common in Japan?"

"Well...I mean we have horses and there is horse riding, but it's considered to be traditional and only old families really do it..." Akko glanced at Diana. "Like yours!"

Diana nodded but was still shocked. "Huh...I've read that there is horseback archery done within Japan but I suppose that in its self is considered archaic as well..."

Akko hummed. "Yeah, only shrine maidens do it. I saw it one time when I was little. It was pretty great!"

Diana put a hand to her mouth, looking quizzical. Akko watched her, enjoying the sight of Diana clearly wondering about something. Diana noticed the stare and turned away.

"Akko, would you be interested in learning how to ride a horse?" Diana finally asked, her face still turned away.

"Ehhh?! Really?! You mean it?!" Akko half-yelled, half-whispered, remembering the past reprimand of the librarian. The brunette scooted closer to Diana, her chair squeaking. Their shoulders touched and Diana blushed, finally turning her head towards Akko. "Yes, I mean it, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

"At your house? When?" Akko continued, her face moving closer and closer to Diana's.

"Y-Yes: How does this weekend sound? Or is it too soon?"

"That works! YAY!"

"SHHHH!"

Two days later and it was Friday. Specifically, 15:03. Akko was humming happily, carrying a small backpack full of things ready for a weekend trip. And possibly more, Akko noticed, the heft of the backpack more heavier than usual.

She swung her legs, waiting on a bench in the campus square for Diana, enjoying the bright sunny day

"Akko." Diana appeared, calling out softly, making her way across the square. Akko jumped up and ran to her, close to her side. "Diana! I was so excited; I think I packed like three times! …Maybe four."

Diana smiled. She had been doing that a lot more lately. Maybe it was the burdens lifted from her shoulders that made the blonde much more expressive and honest. The family mantle and the Seven Words and all that. Akko wasn't too sure but was nonetheless happy to see the change. To think she would be going on a trip with Diana Cavendish! Half a year ago the two were at each other's throats and even Akko herself struggled to see Diana as a potential friend.

And now they were bumping shoulders and chatting (Akko was anyway, Diana was mostly making noncommittal noises). Akko noticed Diana's broom then. It was different.

"Diana, is your broom longer?"

"What? Oh, um, yes. I mean—you're beginning to get better at broom riding but I thought it would be a good idea to practice during the weekend. This broom is for two riders. I…if it's all right with you. If you brought your own broom that's fine, you can—" Diana was beginning to babble at bit and Akko intervened. "That sounds like a great idea! That's really nice of you Diana. Its probably easier than taking a bus, that's for sure."

Diana nodded and the girls kept walking, towards the edge of the campus, near the forest line of trees barring the outside world from the academy. It was still bright out, since it was summer, and Akko was thankful she didn't need to bring her cape. Diana stopped and started tying her bag to the broom and swinging her leg over, preparing for the ride. Akko, without thinking, jumped on the broom as well, causing Diana to shriek a bit.

"Sorry! I just got excited!"

"…Tell me, next time, when you're boarding."

"Heh…heh…" Akko awkwardly laughed.

The lift off was smooth, so smooth in fact that Akko didn't realize they were in the air until the tops of the trees could be seen. "Ehhhh! Diana, you're really good at taking off! Do you have any tips?"

Diana shuffled a bit and cleared her throat. "Concentration. Try not to think about anything distracting."

Akko huffed. "Even though the view is so amazing!"

Diana was quiet, and then spoke again. "I do agree that the view is quite nice."

Akko nodded, and leaned a bit. The broom leaned towards the side and Diana gently righted the broom. "Akko. Steady."

"Yes, Diana."

They rode in silence for a while, as the sun began to set, different colors bleeding into the sky. Akko quietly watched, and as her gaze drifted towards the ground, she shivered instinctively.

Diana noticed. "What is the matter?

Akko gulped. "No, its just that—I'm still a little scared of heights."

It had been different the past times. When she was on the super fast Shooting Star, her thoughts were entirely concentrated on winning, and she hadn't paid attention to the heights she had reached. She remembered falling. If Diana wasn't there…or the time they had went into space (Akko was still having a hard time believing that actually happened but news casters were happy to prove it to her). Both times, Akko suddenly realized, Diana was there to help. No, to save.

Akko laughed hollowly. "Kind of silly, isn't it?"

Diana paused before answering. "Not at all. In fact, I would find it much more strange if you weren't scared. It's normal to be scared. Rather, you should turn that fear into caution, that way, you'll be able to do things safely."

"Ah, that's a good idea."

Diana coughed. "In that case, if you need to hold on to me, you may."

"Eh?" Akko asked, not quite understanding. "Do you mean holding on to the broom, because I'm already doing that…"

Diana coughed again, making Akko worry if the blonde was sick. "Akko, I meant, hold onto me. Its fine."

"Really? Thank you." Akko breathed, and then carefully let go of the broom handle. She quickly shuffled her body towards Diana's, and carefully laced her arms around Diana's waist, making sure not to hold onto her too tightly. It had been a quick movement that would've normally made Akko nervous if it was anyone other than Diana, as they were hundreds of meters above.

"If you need to hold on tighter, that's fine." Diana replied. "But please don't suffocate me." She said, in her usual dry manner. Akko giggled. "Alright."

Akko scooted closer, and was able to relax her body. Truthfully, she was a little worried about the broom trip. But hearing Diana's voice and feeling her body made it safer. As she relaxed, she watched the sun finally set, and darkness enveloped the landscape. A chill came, but the close contact between the two kept Akko, and hopefully, Diana warm.

Diana then murmured something illegible, and a soft, yellow light grew from the end of the broom—a small lantern was perched, enough to awash the pair in soft light, but didn't do much to light the way.

Akko wondered how many times Diana had made this trip, that the girl was skilled enough to remember the route, even at night.

It made Akko smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Akko. Akko. Akko." A sigh. "Akko!" Akko felt a small pat on her shoulder, then a harder, still gentle, pat.

"Mmm? What is it?" Akko mumbled, beginning to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them to find herself still behind Diana on the broom.

"We're about to reach my home." Diana sighed. "I can't believe you fell asleep on the broom. Don't do that when you're flying by yourself."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just felt really safe with you." Akko murmured, still feeling sleepy. She perked up when she realized her chin was resting on Diana's shoulder. "Oh! Sorry! Did I drool? I sometimes drool! I didn't mean to!"

"Akko, calm down, you're making the broom shake." Diana replied, apparently not caring about Akko's close contact.

Little did Akko know…

They landed as softly and carefully as they had lifted off earlier in the day, on familiar cobbled pavement. Akko got off the broom (carefully, as she remembered Diana's earlier chiding) and stretched, letting out satisfied groan. Diana stretched as well, albeit more gracefully.

Akko yawned. "What time is it?"

"About 10:00 pm."

Akko stretched again, still feeling sleepy. "Oh, you use the 12:00 time?"

"Yes? Oh." Diana cleared her throat. "Would you be hungry? I can ask for dinner to be made."

Akko jumped for joy. "Really? That's great! Last time, the food was really, really good! I mean, the food at the academy is good too, but the food here was on a different level."

Diana smiled. "I'll be sure to tell the cooks that. They will be happy to hear that."

Dinner was quick and Akko was satisfied. "Ah!" Then she remembered why they were there in the first place. As if reading her mind, Diana dryly replied, "Its alright, we have time tomorrow to practice. For now, we should go to bed so that we're prepared."

As the maids put away the dishes, Akko's eyes wandered around the dining room. As opulent as ever, she thought, remembering the last time she was here. "Am I sleeping in the same room as last time?" She asked, looking at Diana.

"Yes, your room is already prepared."

"Aww, I thought we could have a sleepover." Akko teased, as she continued to watch Diana's face, wondering if the other girl would make an interesting expression.

Diana was as stoic as ever, not reacting. However, a nearby maid, overhearing the conversation, came up to Akko. "If the young miss would like to do so, we can help prepare the room rightaway!"

Diana coughed. "There's really no need for that Emily-"

The maid pouted. "Oh come on, when's the last time you've had friends over, Miss Diana?"

Akko joined in, unable to resist teasing her as well. "Yeah, Diana!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Diana Cavendish was not expecting this. Not any of this really. Atsuko Kagari was a wild card that she thought she was getting used to. The offer for the trip was something she had only thought of at the moment, when the conversation of horses came up. She had tried to rationalize the urge and reasoning as to why she wanted to invite Akko.

She wanted to help Akko learn. That was the reason why. Certainly.

Then Akko had to be close. As she always was, and will continue to be. Diana thought she was used to that too, due to Hannah and Barbara. But Hannah and Barbara's skin ship was something that didn't' bother her. When Akko touched her, whether it was casual or something unintentional, it made Diana question what she was feeling.

Then Akko had to fall asleep on her. She didn't mind that at all. It was somewhat frightening though, as Diana had to concentrate on flying, and not concentrate on the sensation of Akko nuzzling into her neck. Which was very difficult.

And now, Akko was teaming up with Emily, of all people, to sleep in the same room as her. It wasn't as if Diana was worried about something happening—it was more about worrying if she would let something slip.

Diana was private. She liked being by herself.

But, at the same time, she liked being with others.

Especially Akko.

She didn't want to place labels on these feelings, rather, she wanted to find names. She wanted to figure it out, like the ancient tomes she studied, languages she struggled to decipher, and problems that frustrated her. Not that Akko frustrated her—well, sometimes, but for good reason—but Diana wanted to help Akko more than anything.

What she wanted from Akko, she couldn't understand.

She sighed. "Fine, fine. Go ahead. However, Akko, we will be going to sleep when I say so. I don't want accidents to happen tomorrow because the two of us weren't fully rested." Akko sighed too, in an exaggerated manner. "Always the stickler, huh, Diana?" Akko turned to Emily. "Was she like this when she was younger?" Before Emily could answer, Diana cleared her throat loudly.

"Emily, thank you for helping us. We should probably get started." Diana spoke. Emily nodded and left the dining room. Akko watched her go, and then turned to look at Diana.

Her eyes. Piercing. Engaging. It felt like they could see everything Diana was hiding. Diana then briefly remembered the time they were together, underneath the mansion, when she told Akko about her family and lineage. Her eyes and face were much closer, and Diana was lost in them. Akko's words brought her back and uplifted her, literally, when they later rode together to the middle of the lake. If it wasn't for Akko…

"Diana? Are you okay? Did we…go too far?"

Diana blinked. "Huh? No, its fine. I just…it was a long ride. I'll be fine after some rest." Akko smiled. "That's good to hear."

By the time they reached Diana's room, the maids had already moved Akko's luggage and bed, and Akko walked around the room, looking everywhere.

It made Diana a little nervous, and a little giddy.

"You've already seen my room." Diana dryly said, enjoying the sight of Akko enjoying herself. Akko shrugged. "Well, I don't know much about you. Oh! Hey!" Akko pointed to the stuffed bear on the dresser. "I remember this guy! Then you yelled at me…" Akko paused. "…Does it have a name?"

Diana sat on a nearby chair. "Yes. His name is Barnaby."

"Barnaby?" Akko laughed. "That's unexpected."

Diana, feeling playful, crossed her legs and smirked. "Unexpected in what way?"

Akko, suddenly alert, scratched her head and looked away. "Oh, well, when I think of cute things and you, I feel like uh, there's a, umm…" Akko bowed her head. "Sorry, that was mean."

Diana chuckled. "Its fine. I am fond of cute things. Just not as fervently as others." Akko rubbed the back of her head, blushing. "No, sorry, its just, umm, when I think of Diana Cavendish, I think of uh…strong, proud things. But now you say you like cute things, so now I'm thinking about strong, proud AND cute things. Like it doesn't match…sorry, that's rude, isn't it? You're a girl too."

Diana blinked. "Yes…?"

Akko waved her hands about. "No, no, sorry, it's just that, oh what am I talking about. Diana is…very cool. Kakkoii."

"Kakko…ii?"

"Its like…handsome?"

Diana coughed the hardest she ever did that night.

"Are you getting a cold? Diana, I'm sorry—"

"Its fine, I just—didn't expect that. I feel though, that, regarding…handsome, I feel that that suits Amanda better."

"That's true." Akko replied, looking up as if imagining Amanda. "She does look pretty good in a suit. Oh yeah! You were wearing that…riding suit? When I came by the last time."

Diana coughed and briefly wondered if she was actually catching a cold. She got up and smoothed her clothes. "Yes, yes, speaking of clothes, we should probably change and go to bed."

"Oh yeah. That's a good idea." Akko replied, jumping up and going to her bag. Too busy to notice, Diana briefly pondered as to which horse they should ride tomorrow. Alan would be a good choice, but he was young, whereas Alastair was older and less jumpy."

"Akko", Diana began, turning towards her, "How do you feel about riding an olde—" She didn't finish her sentence, as her eyes fell upon the sight of a half-naked Akko, midway through changing her clothes.

Akko's head went through the shirt and looked at Diana, completely nonplussed. "Huh? What did you say?"

Diana cleared her throat. "Do you…do you mind, riding, an…older horse?"

Akko cocked her head as she began taking her skirt off. "Huh? What's the difference?"

Diana wondered if this was punishment for not being honest with Akko during several events in the past year. She tried to look away in a casual manner, trying to erase the image of smooth thighs.

"The difference..is…that older horses are more used to riders…but on the other hand…they can be slow. Younger horses are more alert but tend to be more skittish and—"

"Oh, I see, I see." Akko cheerfully replied, finally finished with changing her clothes. "Hmm, then I would say an older horse then. Its not good to rush things, right?"

Diana nodded, staring at the floor, unable to get the mental image of Akko's body out of her mind. "Good, that sounds good. Umm, I'm going to go get changed so uh-" Akko was busy picking through her suitcase. "Okay!"

She stopped, as if finally realizing what happened. "Oh. Oh. I'm sorry, Diana, did I make you uncomfortable? I don't really mind if someone sees me changing but yeah, I should've asked first."

Diana shook her head, probably a little too furiously. "No, its fine, I was just, a little taken aback. I'm going to go, uh, change my clothes."

With that, Diana left the room. And perhaps the rest of her control.

When Diana reentered the room, she noticed that Akko was already in bed, quiet, and seemingly asleep. She moved carefully so as to not wake her. It was for naught when Akko's eyes opened and she sat up. "Oh, you're back! I wanted to ask where I could brush my teeth."

Diana took her to the bathroom and went back to the room to try to calm her self down. She should've expected something like what happened earlier happening. Akko was very casual, after all. Diana often saw her hugging or casually sharing close contact with others. And that skirt. That damnable skirt. Diana wondered if she was the sole writer of all of the notes written to the Student Council about Akko's repeated and ignored act of wearing a modified uniform.

But no one did anything about it. Even the teachers had given up. Diana simply stared at Akko's forehead instead.

She laid on the bed and let out a sigh that let out all of what she had been holding in for the day.

It was a very long sigh.

"Diana, you sound really tired."

Diana flinched and sat up quickly. "Oh, yes, I am. We should probably go to bed soon." She got up and pulled the covers aside and quickly went underneath them, thinking of ways to feign sleep.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Diana!"

It would take another 40 minutes before Diana fell asleep.

It only took Akko 10.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A small knock at the door gently roused Diana from slumber, the girl rubbing her eyes and smoothing her hair as she began to awaken. Nearly forgetting where she was, Diana looked around and smiled.

Then her eyes fell upon a prone figure, haphazardly positioned in such a way that half of her body was on the floor and the other on the bed.

Diana groaned. "Akko…"

The girl continued to sleep blissfully, unaware of her strange position. Not wanting to wake her up, Diana quietly got up and made her bed, making sure to not make any loud noises. It was 6:07 am, and Diana was grateful that they had gotten to bed early. Anymore and the weather would have been too warm.

"Hmm…" Diana nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the soft sigh, turning around to see that Akko had shifted her position, a small smile on her face. Ah, still dreaming, Diana supposed, pausing to watch the girl. After some slow minutes, Diana realized what she was doing and quickly went back to fixing her bed. What was she doing, watching Akko sleeping?

Then again…was it really hurting anyone?

Diana shyly peeked at Akko again, deciding to watch her. The brown-haired girl, often so full of energy, was still and quiet for once. Diana moved a bit closer, wanting to preserve the sight for herself. The slow fall and rise of Akko's chest. Her curled hand positioned over her body. Her calm breathing. Her face…

Then Akko snored loudly. Diana jumped and finally left the room, not trusting herself.

When she returned, Akko was still sleeping, and Diana was faced with a new dilemma: how to wake her up. She could yell at her but that seemed a waste. Gently waking her up would probably prompt Akko to ask for more minutes to sleep. Diana decided to tap her shoulder, with increased force if need to, since it worked the night before.

"Akko. Wake up."

She didn't. She turned and covered her face with her arms.

"Akko. Wake. Up."

The girl groaned and began to finally awaken.

"Five more minutes…"

Diana huffed at that. "You've slept plenty. Unless you want to miss out on breakfast…"

Akko jumped out of bed. "WHAT?!"

Diana sighed. "You really do like food, don't you?"

Akko stretched and yawned. "Yeah, yeah, good morning to you, Diana." She glanced at Diana, still stretching. "So when are we going riding?"

"One thing at a time, Akko." Diana sighed. "You were just talking about breakfast weren't you?"

Akko perked up and jumped from the bed. "Yeah, I did!"

Diana cleared her throat. "You're not going to breakfast like that however. Within the Cavendish household, we uphold traditions and must place an example for others."

Akko sighed. "Dianaaaa, this is breakfast, not a ceremony." The brown-haired girl whined, sitting back on the bed and jiggling her leg. "Do you think you could relax, just for a moment? I'm pretty sure your family doesn't mind."

"…at least brush your hair." Diana relented, turning away from Akko. "I'll see you in the dining room."

"Okaaay!"

As promised, Akko came in to eat with her hair brushed, and warmly greeted the maids and cooks before sitting down. Diana was already seated but had patiently waited for Akko to arrive. As food was served, Diana watched Akko – her face was brightening up at the prospect. To get so happy about a small thing…

"Diana, what are you smiling for?"

"Nothing."

After breakfast and short exchange over what was proper horse riding attire, the pair were in the stable. Akko, in her excitement, did not pack pants, and once again, Diana was forced to lend clothes to the girl. Diana silently thanked the fact that her maids kept care of her clothes. She had always found it somewhat wasteful that her clothes, from birth to now, were kept in storage rather than donated. But for now, it came in handy, and being able to see Akko in her clothes was a comfortable feeling.

Diana briefly envied the girl for being able to wear anything.

"Diana, you said you had these clothes when you were younger?"

"Yes? Is something the matter with that?"

Akko rolled her shoulders and did some experimental stretching. "Well, I mean…it must be nice being so tall. And you're probably still growing too…" Akko let out a sigh. "I feel like I stopped growing a year ago."

"If its any consolation," Diana began, "I too thought the same thing. Being tall has it cons as well. Anyway, lets begin our lesson."

"Yes!" Akko yelled, saluting.

Diana sighed. "Akko, you're doing the salute wrong." Correcting her, Diana saluted as well, keeping her palm open outwards. "Here."

Akko mimicked the act, still smiling. "Lets get going!"

As they entered the stable, Diana held the door open for Akko, making sure to carefully close it. The familiar smell of hay and wood greeted the two of them, including the smell of—

"Diana, no offense, but is that the smell of—"

"Akko, you've cleaned the troll's baths. I'm fairly certain that you can handle this."

Akko opened her mouth to respond then closed it. "…I agree."

Diana gestured to the stalls. "Let me introduce you. We currently have four horses at the Cavendish estate. Alan, Alastair, Arran and Alban."

Akko peeked into each stall eagerly before turning to Diana. "Is there a reason their names all start with an 'A'?"

Diana blushed. "Well…I named them. I thought that it was…more efficient."

Akko grinned. "Cute, more like it."

Diana huffed. "Anyway, today, we will be riding Alastair, or, you will."

Akko pointed at herself. "Me?!"

Diana nodded. "Now, don't be afraid, I will be with you for each and every step of the way. Before we ride, I want Alastair to be more familiar with you. We'll head out to where its more open." Diana then opened the stable, clicking her tongue affectionately, as a brown horse began to trot out of its stable.

Diana smiled and gently stroked the horse's snout, the velvety texture bringing fond memories to mind. "Hello Alastair. It's been a while." The horse chuffed and rubbed its snout further into Diana's hand.

Glancing over, Diana noticed Akko's star struck expression and held out her other hand. "Akko. Did you want to pet him?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, yes, just be slow. Horses don't like sudden movements."

Akko audibly gulped and carefully edged closer to Diana and the horse before reaching her hand out as well. Alastair moved his head towards Akko, immediately bumping his snout into her hand. Akko squeaked at bit, then started rubbing the horse's house, smiling widely. "Ahh, he's soft! Haha, I was a little scared, to be honest."

Diana felt the corners of her mouth turn up and allowed the smile. "He likes you, it seems. That's good." Taking the bridle in her hand, Diana, with slow, practiced movements, set the bridle on Alastair. Once finished, Diana led him outside of the stable, Akko following closely besides her.

They made it outside, as the morning sun began to illuminate the land, light pouring over the fields and trees. Diana took a breath, enjoying the scent of the air. "The weather is lovely today."

Akko nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Diana stopped, tying the rope to a nearby pole. "Now, we put the saddle on. I'll handle this part because it's difficult, but feel free to watch."

Akko took a step back. "Okay."

It was simple work for Diana, who had been setting up saddles for so long that she could probably do this with her eyes closed. But for Akko's sake, she went slowly. Alastair didn't seem to mind. After some time, the saddle was ready and Diana rubbed Alastair's flank, thanking the horse for being patient.

"Akko, come here." Diana directed, holding the bridle securely.

"Yeah?" Akko replied, eagerness still on her face.

"This part is a little hard, so take as much time as you need. You'll place your foot here, then swing your body and place your other leg on the other side."

"Eh?"

"I'll be helping you so don't worry. Please take your time." Diana explained. "If you'd like, I can demonstrate for you."

Akko hesitated for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, I'd like to try it myself." She then nodded and took a breath. "Okay, here goes!" And she moved quickly, leaping and falling, getting her foot stuck in the stirrup and landing with a loud THWUMP! "…ouch."

Diana rushed to her side. "Akko, are you alright?" Akko nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

Diana sighed and shook her head. "Akko, I believe I told you to take your time."

Akko nervously laughed. "Sorry."

"You're lucky that Alastair is so calm. All right, lets try this again." Diana firmly stated. There was a pause before Akko replied. "Although I may need your help getting up."

"That's quite alright, Akko." Diana responded, kneeling down and holding her hand out. "Remember, take your time."

"Unn!" Akko said, jumping to her feet. She brushed her pants and shirt before taking Diana's hand. Slowly, with practiced movements, Diana helped Akko onto the saddle. Once on top, Akko smiled. "I did it!" Carefully, she petted Alastair's mane. "Thanks Alastair!"

"I do believe that I helped you as well, Akko." Diana replied dryly, folding her arms, looking up at her. Akko laughed. "I was going to thank you next, Diana."

Looking around experimentally, the brown-haired girl hummed. "It's a nice view! It's kinda like broom flying, isn't it?"

"One could say that." Diana stated, not at all surprised by the comparison that Akko made. "Although brooms don't need to be fed."

Struggling to contain herself, Akko bounced a bit. "So what's next? Huh?"

"Before you fall off again," Diana explained, "Put your feet into these. They're called stirrups. And don't move around too much."

"Yes!"

"Take the bridle, gently."

"Yup!"

"If you feel like you're about to fall, hang onto this part here. Its called the horn."

"Okay!"

"Akko, are you taking this seriously?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"I'm…simply making sure. Now, we'll start with walking. I'll be right besides you, so if you think you need help or do not feel comfortable, please tell me."

"Dianaaaa, I'm not a little kid!" Akko pouted, although she had made sure to not move too much.

Diana chuckled at that. "Sure. Now, squeeze the bottom part of your legs around the horse and tug on the reins softly."

Akko did and Alastair chuffed, starting to walk. "Whoa! This is-!"

"You're moving. Great." Diana replied. "Now, I'd like you to walk over to that tree. If you want Alastair to stop, pull back on the reins, pulling your body backwards as well. Not too much, just enough for him to know." Diana paused. "Akko, do you want me to walk beside you?"

"Unn, no, I feel like I can do it. No, I can. I can do it."

Diana smiled. "Alright then."

Alastair began to walk then, and Diana could see the concentration on Akko's face, her body tensed yet relaxed. The girl really was taking this seriously, despite what her earlier actions seemed like.

Diana let out the breath she had been holding and continued watching Akko. Alastair kept a slow and steady pace, reaching the tree in no time. Akko, as instructed, pulled back on the reins and her body as well, and Alastair came to a stop, shaking his mane.

Akko turned around and stuck a fist in the air. "I did it!"

Diana laughed and smiled, clapping. "Yes, you did. Now, walk back to me."

Akko smiled triumphantly. "Easy peasy!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the morning was full of more and more practice with Alastair, mostly walking, as Diana felt that running would have been too hard and somewhat dangerous for Akko.

Akko, on the other hand, was a natural. For a girl that often lamented that she wasn't good at anything, her natural talents and instincts shown when trying new things. And she was getting along famously with Alastair.

As morning turned to noon, Diana halted the lesson. "Akko, its time for lunch. Lets give Alastair some rest before we start again."

"Okay!" Akko responded, cheerfully petting Alastair. Diana held her breath, as Akko poised to get off of the horse. Dismounting carefully, Diana let out the breath she was holding as Akko got off safely, leading Alastair towards her.

"What are we eating?" Akko asked, as the trio walked towards the stable. "The maids will come by with some sandwiches. We can eat in the meadow if the smell of the stable is too much for you." Diana gently teased.

"Can Alastair sit with us?" Akko eagerly asked.

"Of course."

The maids came, complimenting Akko and saying hello to Alastair as well, their arms laden with baskets filled with food. Diana had wanted to help with the preparation of the food but the maids refused her help, telling her to spend time with Akko instead.

Preparing a blanket and setting up a picnic was entirely their ideas, however.

Akko's eyes widened and her lips trembled at the promise of food, her eyes drinking up the (too large, Diana thought) spread of dishes.

"I can…eat all of this?" Akko asked.

"If you can." Diana replied simply.

Akko smirked. "Is that a challenge? Oh! An apple!" Distracted by the fruit, Akko held it up and then jumped to her feet. "Akko, what are you—" Before Diana could finish; Akko had already walked towards Alastair, holding up the apple to him. "Neh, Alastair, do you want an apple?"

Obliging, the horse took the apple in its mouth and ate it quickly. Akko laughed and petted him, rubbing his large brow.

The sight made Diana's heart hurt. The fair-haired girl tried to calm herself down and collect herself as Akko made her way back.

"Haha, Alastair ate it so fast! I thought I was a quick eater." Noticing Diana's silence, Akko quieted down. "Are…you alright Diana?"

"I'm fine. I just…remembered something."

"Did you…want to talk about it?"

Diana hesitated, and then nodded, before starting her story. "You asked me if I remembered the first time I rode. I didn't remember the first time, but I remembered just now. I was with my mother. Normally, she would've been indoors, but since it was my first time, she wanted to be there." Diana paused, smiling. "She…was always so excited when I was about to try new things. Even if it was small, menial things."

Akko listened, not saying anything. Diana was thankful for that.

She continued. "Well, I tried, and I failed, I'd fallen down, and I started to cry. So much expectation on me and even though it was well meaning, I couldn't help myself. My mother rushed to my side and comforted me. She told me that it was okay to fail. That not everyone should expect to be perfect. She told me that…the most important thing was to keep trying. And I did. I kept trying."

Diana cleared her throat. "Its so simple yet so difficult to do. Looking at you today…I remembered that. And I can now appreciate it."

Diana steadied herself, and looked at Akko. "Thank you."

Akko herself looked upset, her eyes already brimming with tears. "Diana, I didn't know…"

"Its fine, I wouldn't expect you to." Diana paused, and then remarked, "Although you don't look like it, you are easily quick to tears."

Akko rubbed her eyes defiantly. "How can you expect me to stay stony-eyed when I hear something like that? Jeez, Diana!"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to insult you. Its just…I envy those who can easily express their selves." Diana explained, reaching for a napkin. Grabbing it, she held it in front of Akko. "You're a very honest person, Akko. I wish I could express myself like you."

Akko took the napkin, blushing as she did. "Well, I'm not used to praise. Especially from you. Thank you." She dabbed at her eyes and then cleared her throat. "If I'm being honest, I'd like to tell you that I, uh, admire your talents. You know so many things and how to do them as well. I mean, you just taught me horse riding!"

"Akko, that was all you, I simply—"

"Diana, you're really good at teaching and leading. I think that's really great." Akko continued, wanting Diana to hear what she had to say. Her eyes were burning bright again, so bright that Diana had trouble looking into them.

Diana stopped breathing then, and held a hand to her chest. "Tha-Thanks."

Akko smiled. "You're welcome. Now, lets finish this food so it doesn't go to waste!" She declared, grabbing food in each hand and devouring it.

"Akko, calm down, you might-"

Akko started choking and Diana hit her back. Once it was safe, Akko laughed and Diana joined in. Their laughs echoed and the sun shone, Diana thinking, that this was quite possibly one of the best picnics she ever had.

After lunch and more riding, Diana took note of the sun, as it began to set once more. It was a beautiful view, but it made Diana somewhat sad. The setting sun was signaling that their time together was growing to an end.

It wasn't the end of everything, no, but it felt like it. Soon, they would return to their academic life, only seeing each other byway of chance, quick hellos in the hallway and shared glances during class.

Diana would've preferred their time to be uninterrupted, the two of them, together, for as long as…as what, she couldn't determine. She knew she didn't want to be apart from Akko.

Watching the girl, Diana realized that would've been restrictive. For a girl like Akko, freedom was tantamount. Holding her down would be…terrible. Selfish. Diana let out a shaky breath. Her thoughts were beginning to scare her; so instead, she cut the lesson short and began putting the supplies away.

Akko didn't seem to notice, thank goodness, as the trio began to return to the stable, and then, the pair walked towards the estate.

Once indoors, the maids greeted them with towels and clothes to change into, explaining that the bath was ready. Hot water and soap sounded like a blessing to Diana, and possibly to Akko as well.

However, Diana was not paying attention.

A shared bathroom was not a stranger. In the suite back at the academy, she shared one with Hannah and Barbara after all. A shared bath, on the other hand, was foreign. If she had given it more thought, Diana would've realized the origin of Akko's casual affectionateness. Within Akko's home country, shared baths were exceedingly common. The public bathhouse was a familiar aspect of the common Japanese girl's life.

Not that Akko was common. But she was Japanese. And she was incredibly casual and affectionate.

Lost in other thoughts, Diana didn't realize the two were walking into the same bathroom, near the same bath, awaiting them both was a full tub with steam wafting in the room.

"Oh, are we taking a bath together?"

"…What?"

Before Diana could say anything, the door behind them closed. As if expecting protest from her, Diana's maids answered loudly and shortly. "Miss Cavendish, this is the only bath available at the moment. We will be getting dinner ready."

And Diana could not help but feel that she heard some giggles.

This was going to be a long evening.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Akko was incredibly happy. Today had been so much fun. Horse riding, having delicious food, getting to know Diana much better—but now, it had calm to an awkward stop.

Baths were something Akko had trouble with. It wasn't as if she hated being clean, no, it was more like…baths were so boring. Wash yourself. Rinse. Wait in the water for maybe…10 minutes?

It was like washing dishes.

And the heat was a little too much. Akko thought of how her mother would yell at her if she didn't spend enough time in the bath. Bathing was a chore. When she went on trips and the like, it was a little more enjoyable, in that she got to chat with others. Especially the Obaa-sans at the bathhouse. They always had fun things to talk about.

However, this was not like the bathhouse. It was a bath at someone's house. Akko shook her head. This was not the time for semantics.

She repeated her question.

"We're taking a bath together?"

Diana stood, facing the door quietly. "It would appear so." She turned around. "Unless you want to take turns?"

"Oh, you can go first, I don't mind—"

Diana shook her head. "No, the guest should go first."

Akko nervously laughed. "Its fine, I can go second—"

Diana's upper lip shook a bit. "I insist. That you. Go first."

Akko groaned. "Diana, is this going to be another life and death situation over politeness? Lets just go in together."

"Together?"

"Yeah, I mean, isn't that the best compromise?

Diana stood still, as if someone just froze her. Akko watched, kind of wanting to poke her to see if she would tip over.

"If you're alright with it, I am." Diana finally said.

"Or, are you too shy, I mean—" Akko began to say, before Diana interrupted her. "I am not too shy!"

"I'm just asking Diana, I mean, the other day, you were really blushing when I was changing—"

"You just surprised me!"

Akko stopped, a light bulb illuminating in her mind. "Diana, have you never taken a bath with someone else before?"

"No! Not that there's nothing wrong with that…"

"Don't you share a room with Barbara and Hannah?"

"I don't bathe with them!"

"Huh. Now I feel like the weird one." Akko sighed then set her clothes on a nearby table. "Lets just get this over with. Pretend I'm not here."

"I—I could say the very same to you!" Diana declared, putting her clothes down as well. "And I'm not embarrassed!"

Akko turned around. "Why would you be embarrassed? We're both girls."

Diana had her back turned. "Tru-True." Then, without any warning, Diana immediately began to disrobe, her riding jacket thrown on the floor, and Akko could hear fingers fumbling with buttons.

"Diana, wait, you—"

Diana whirled around, her shirt half-opened, her face completely red. "What is it Akko?" She hissed, and Akko could see her chest heaving, sensing her heartbeats. "Diana, its alright. You can go first."

Diana lifted up her hands and then let them down, sighing heavily.

"Akko, I must confess something…"

"Eh?"

"I…I need to say this, or else I won't be able to face you. Akko, you've heard me say this before, that, I couldn't stand you."

Akko laughed. "Yeah I remember that."

Diana gulped. "However, what I didn't say was…the way you make me feel. When you look at me…when we spend time together…my heart…cannot seem to calm down." Grasping her collar, Diana looked downwards. "Even now, it beats so fast that I feel like it will betray me. I don't know what these feelings are, but, if I were to go into the bath with you, feeling like this, I…I don't think I could handle it."

Akko, unable to react, simply thumbed the edge of her own jacket, finding brief solace in the sensation and contact with something solid, something to hold her down. Something to tell her that yes, this was happening, right now.

"Diana…you really feel that way about me?"

A frustrated Diana gripped her shirt together. "You would think I lie, about this?"

Akko shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry, it's just—"

Diana let out a strangled cry. "You think me disgusting."

Akko's brows furrowed. "Diana, no, I don't think that all."

Diana sniffled. "You needn't lie, Akko."

Akko fought, inside, unable to find the right words, any words, but the sight of an upset Diana was preventing her from doing so. "Diana, you're not gross. If you…feel that way about me, then that's something you should be honest about. And, I'm not sure how to take it, but I don't think you're disgusting. Far from it. Maybe it's a little vain for me to say this, but, it does make me happy to know you think this way about me." Akko paused, catching her breath. Her own heart was beating fast as well, so loudly that her thoughts had trouble voicing their selves.

She stepped closer to Diana, carefully, slowly. She took the other girl's hand and squeezed it slightly. "Diana, let me think about it. For now, you're still my friend." Blushing, Akko squeezed her hand again. "For the bath, umm, lets go in separately."

"If I may," Diana spoke, ending her silence. Her head shifted towards Akko. "Could we…go in…together? I feel…that I may be able to put these feelings into concrete words."

Noticing Akko's red face, Diana coughed. "I understand if you don't want to, it might seem weird, maybe preda—"

"Its fine, Diana. It might be some time before we have time to ourselves."

Diana's hand squeezed Akko's, so tenderly that Akko almost didn't notice. "Thank you Akko."

The bathroom, the two had soon discovered, was for the maids. It came equipped with two showers and a bath. The girls each took one and began disrobing, washing theirselves silently.

Lost in thought, Akko voiced one of them. "Diana…how long have you felt that way…about me?"

Something fell down. Akko didn't turn around, supposing that it may have been a cloth or a bottle. Diana's shaky voice answered soon after. "I would say…around the Samhain festival."

"Eh? Really?" Akko responded, feeling somewhat cheery, putting shampoo within her hair.

"Yes." Diana spoke softly, as the other girl resumed her washing.

Silence again. Akko rinsed herself and glanced at the bath. It was still empty, steam wafting from the hot water inside. Akko took note of how small it was.

Something inside of her was urging to go into the bath.

Akko walked to the bath, her wet feet smacking against the floor. She didn't dare to look at Diana. She placed a finger into the water – not too hot, not too cold. Without delay, Akko placed herself into the bath, letting out a relieved sigh once the water went above her shoulders.

"Ahh, kimochi…" Akko murmured, slipping into her native tongue.

She glanced at Diana. The girl was still standing underneath the running shower and in the haze and steam, Akko was unable to see her nude form. Thank the gods for that, Akko thought, looking towards the ceiling instead.

Wait, why was she thankful about that?

"Akko. Would you mind…if I got into the bath?" Diana asked quietly, the rushing water nearly drowning out her question.

"Eh?" Akko shot up from her seat in the bath, splashing water. "No. Go ahead! It feels nice!"

Diana turned a knob and the shower squeaked, as water stopped running. "Thanks."

Akko looked up at the ceiling, counting dots and looking at patterns. With each count, she heard the sound of Diana walking closer and closer to the bath. With each step, Akko felt herself getting red. It was the bath. Of course.

Akko tried to not think about how Diana must've looked. Akko had gotten a peek before, when her shirt was half undone, her collarbones slick with sweat, her pale skin tinged with pink—

Diana entered the bath and Akko felt the water churn and move, and something brush against her leg. Using all of her control, Akko didn't say anything. Or make a noise. Her eyes were still firmly planted on the ceiling.

"Akko, is there something on the ceiling that has piqued your curiosity?" Diana asked, in a familiar, dry tone.

Akko laughed. "Yeah, well, uh, no, I just thought, its um, pretty paint, pretty color."

"Akko, I can leave—"

"Its fine!" Akko half-yelled, half-whispered. "Did you—still want to talk?!"

"Yes, if that's fine." Diana nervously answered, as she shifted position, and Akko felt waves of water gently lap at her body.

"Its totally fine!" Akko replied, noticing her voice had gotten several octaves higher.

Diana audibly breathed. "Akko. It's okay to look. But if you want me to look away, I can—"

"Equality! We look at each other!" Akko finally declared, feeling that, if her mind was going to be lost, she might as well go for it. She snapped her head forwards.

She first saw pink knees, red with heat and slowly dripping water. Her own knees, as she noticed scars. Then other knees. Diana's knees. Akko focused on her own knees, staring at a scar that she couldn't remember the cause of.

"Akko, you should let your hair down. It looks…nice." Diana spoke, interrupting Akko's reverie about knees.

"Thanks!" Akko yelled.

Then, shyly, slowly, Akko looked up.

She saw that Diana's long, lovely hair dripped and Akko smelt tinges of lavender immediately. She saw bare shoulders, that she remembered seeing during the dance at Andrew's home. She saw Diana. The other girl's eyes were lowered as well, her blue pupils brilliantly standing out.

Akko had always known she was pretty. When they had first met, Akko's first thought literally was, "Wow, this girl is pretty." Her tall slender frame. Her brilliant hair. Any other girl would have been envious.

Akko was, a little bit. She remembered seeing Beatrix, during that fateful night. Akko wondered briefly if that was how Diana was to look in the future. Diana's hair was often fluffy but now, wet with water, it clung to her skin, tendrils standing out against her pale skin.

Akko knew that she was beautiful, but to see her in front of her, so close, so stark—the last thing Akko remembered was her body sinking below the water, her legs unfolding and knocking against the tub walls. Her last thought being, "Is Diana really the same age as I am?"

"Is she doing alright?"

"Yes, I believe that she must've overheated."

"We will be right here if you need anything."

"Thank you Emily."

Akko woke up, upon hearing the sounds of conversation and a door closing. She blinked, struggling to see, and moved. She was on the bed she slept last night, dressed in her pajamas.

Diana was seated nearby, on a chair, having seemingly watched over Akko as she slept.

"Diana?"

"Akko! You're awake! How are you?"

"I'm fine, this something happen?"

"You overheated. In the bath."

Akko leaned back into the pillow. "Oh yeah, I guess I did. It was really steamy in there, after all…" She commented, sleepily.

Akko blushed, remembering what happened. "What time is it?"

"Its 3:01 pm." Diana answered, looking away. "Forgive me Akko, I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Huh? No, I mean, well, I agreed to it, so I would say I'm at fault too." Akko replied, sitting up. "Diana, its okay, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Diana fumbled with her hands, making small circles on her palm with her thumb. "I see." She gulped. "Akko, I think…I like you. I want to know more about you. And spend time with you as well, if that's alright."

Akko remembered (she was doing a lot of reminiscing lately, she realized) Andrew's dance again. When the Love Love Bee had stung Diana. But this, right now, was completely different. Akko's heart tugged at her, pulled at her, upon hearing Diana's confession.

It was sincere. Incredibly so.

"Thanks." Akko replied, not knowing what else to say.

Diana smiled too, her face flushed. "Akko, if you…don't want to be friends with me anymore, I completely unders—"

"Who said anything about that?!" Akko yelled, unable to control her volume. "You're still my friend Diana!"

Diana's blue eyes began to brim with tears. "Akko…"

Akko nodded fiercely. "And I-I have something to say too, Diana!"

Diana looked at her, dumbfounded. "Yes?"

Akko took a breath before continuing. "Diana, when I met you, I thought you were really cool. I mean, I still think you're cool. And pretty. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is—I would like to spend time with you too. I enjoy the times we've shared. Even the angry, not nice ones." Akko began fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. "So…if you want to be together, I'm okay with that. But uh, lets start slow."

Diana was crying by now, but giggled. "No more bath times for us for a while, I suppose." She managed to say, before devolving into giggles again.

Akko laughed too, unable to control herself as well. "Yeah, that was, a lot of steps skipped."

They laughed like that for a good while, until Akko held out her hand. Diana looked at it, perplexed. Finally understanding, she placed her hand over Akko's, and the brown-haired girl squeezed tightly, warmly.

"We can start out small."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! It was really fun to write this story and it ended up being longer than I thought, but I'm pretty sure you all don't mind. Thank you for comments and reading! It makes me really happy to see reviews, favs, and follows. Little Witch Academia is honestly one of my favorite series, so this story won't be the last one. Thanks again and enjoy the last chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

"Diana, have a safe trip. You too Akko. It was a pleasure to have the both of you come by." The Head Maid Ann smiled warmly, patting Diana on the shoulder. Diana smiled and waved to the other maids and servants as well. Feeling a little awkward, Akko started flapping her arms wildly. "Th-Thank you all!"

Some of the servants chuckled and waved as well.

With that, Diana lifted off and the two were on their way back to the academy.

After Akko recuperated for a while and they had a short dinner, the two decided to leave early. Akko said her goodbyes, to Alastair as well, and the two were uncharacteristically quiet.

Akko snuggled closer to Diana, wrapping her arms closer around the blonde girl. Diana flinched. "Oh, sorry!" Akko quickly apologized, but before she could remove her arms, Diana's hand squeezed her wrist. "No, its fine."

Akko blushed and stayed still. After some time, Diana's hand returned to its former position, holding the broom securely. "Akko, do you want to fly half of the way back?"

"What? Really?"

"Yes, really." Diana said, as Akko could hear the smile in her voice. "We'll switch when I find an open area."

"Sounds good!"

After flying over mostly trees, they spotted a clearing, and lightly touched down. After Akko got off, Diana put the broom upright, handing it to Akko. "Here. If you need help, ask me. If you get tired—"

"I'll be sure to tell you instead of falling asleep," Akko answered, carefully grasping the broom. "Thanks!"

Akko then put the broom in front of herself, swinging a leg over the broom carefully. After placing the broom parallel to the ground, Akko glanced over to Diana. "So far, so good?" Akko asked and Diana smiled. "Yes, so far, so good. Pardon me."

Diana boarded next, and after a momentary pause, moved closer to Akko. "Do you mind?" Diana asked, her hands wavering, hesitating.

"It will probably be a good idea for you to hang on." Akko teased, pushing her back towards Diana. "Come on! The sun is setting!"

Thin, slender arms wrapped their selves around Akko's waist, softly, as if not wanting to hurt her. Not that Diana would ever hurt her. But the utmost care…it reminded Akko, that the times Diana had touched her, it was always done tenderly, as if something would break.

"Are you ready?" Akko asked, steadying herself.

"Yes. Remember, take it—"

"Slow."

Akko breathed, closed her eyes, and then opened them, kicking her feet in the air and yelling, "TIA FREYE!"

They jerked forward and hovered uncertainly, as Akko strained to keep the broom going upwards. Finally, it steadied itself and began to rise, slowly but steadily, and soon the girls were above the tree line.

"Ha! I did it! My first time with another person riding! Diana, did you see?"

"Yes, yes, I did. Next time, be more careful with the takeoff. But…good, otherwise." Diana dryly replied, her arms shaking a bit.

Noticing her trembling, Akko took a hand and squeezed Diana's arm reassuringly. "I won't drop you. I promise."

Diana hummed. "That's not what I'm worried about, but thank you."

Akko smiled. "Well, lets get going then!"

Akko's flying had improved incredibly ever since she first hovered in the air after the events of the missile. Diana would drop in during Akko's practice, giving pointers and the such. She wasn't the only one—Lotte, Sucy, and the other girls would come by, although they were there to tease before being helpful. It would be a lie to say that Akko didn't look forward to when Diana would come by.

"What are you thinking about?" Diana asked suddenly, making Akko snap back to reality suddenly. The broom jerked a bit but Akko steadied it before answering Diana. "Oh, well, uh…I was just thinking…I'm really glad that you helped me so much. Thank you."

Diana huffed. "I merely assisted you. You did everything on your own."

Her arms squeezed Akko tightly then. "However…are you really okay with me? I don't want you to feel forced to be with me…"

Akko looked up then. The clouds were drifting and like the other night, colors from the setting sun bled and spread throughout the blue sky.

"Diana, you didn't force me," Akko said, trying to be as comforting as she could be. "I told you already, I like spending time with you. I don't know about romance and things like that though, but what I do know is that…I do not want to be apart from you. That might be selfish to say, but it's the truth."

Akko laughed. "Really, though, I should be the one saying if you're okay with me. Diana Cavendish, the witch among all witches," She began, turning her voice into that of a certain radio announcer, "dating the loser Akko Kagari? More at eleven!"

Diana didn't laugh. "Akko, you're not a loser, please don't put yourself down like that."

Akko blushed, not expecting that at all. "Oh, I mean, I was joking but uh—"

Diana huffed. "Honestly, I'm not that high and mighty. And if anyone says anything, I'll be sure to put a stop to it. And correct others if need be."

Akko felt herself grinning like an idiot. "Re-Really? Wow. You're so protective…"

Diana gulped. "Well, the last thing I want to see is you hurt…or in pain…"

"The same goes for me too."

"Akko…"

Not trusting her voice, Akko didn't say anything, but felt pressure on her back and neck. Diana was hugging her, placing her head on her shoulder.

Diana buried her face into Akko's shoulder, mumbling, "Thank you."

It was then that Akko forgot how to fly, and the two began to fall.

"AKKO!"

"DIANA! YOU CAN'T JUST DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME WITHOUT SOME SORT OF REACTION!"

The two were able to ready the broom, and after catching both of their respective breaths, burst into laughter. After calming down, they made their way to the academy, both girls wondering how to break the news to their friends and teachers.

Needless to say, it was going to be a long week at the academy.

THE END


End file.
